Mumkhar
Mumkhar is a Homs in Xenoblade Chronicles. He is a soldier from a fallen colony who was the comrade of Dunban and Dickson. He betrayed them at the battle of Sword Valley with the hope of comming back to steal the Monado once the Mechon would have killed them but he ends up being killed by the Mechon himself. Egil resurrect him and turn him into a Faced Mechon after retrieving his corpse. From here, Mumkhar becomes the pilot of Metal Face and the main antagonist of the game until Egil is introduced to the party after what he becomes a secondary antagonist. Mumkhar is fought two times during the game. The first time, he is a level 48 boss at the Great Glacier in Valak Mountain. The second time, he is a level 52 boss at the Heavy Machine Depot in Sword Valley. History Mumkhar is first introduced in the opening scene at the Battle of Sword Valley, fighting alongside Dunban and Dickson. After the battle takes a turn for the worse, he chooses to desert his comrades in order to save himself, much to their dismay. Whilst fleeing he reveals plans to collect the Monado after the battle is over, but runs straight into a group of hidden Mechon and is killed. Mumkhar meets the party numerous times under the name of Metal Face. He is the one leading the raid against Colony 9 and is directly responsible for Fiora's death. He is seen just after Xord's death and taunt the party before being forced to retreat by Alvis' Telethia. He also kills Melia's father, Sorean Antiqua, before being the first target of the Monado II and forced to retreat once more. The party discovers that Metal Face is piloted by Mumkhar near the end of Valak Mountain, where he extracts himself from the Faced Mechon to collect the Monado after Shulk places it in the snow. He shows that he is able to control his Faced Mechon even from outside its cockpit. Mumkhar fights the party, and his mechanised body is damaged by Dunban just as Egil arrives, and the two leave with Face Nemesis and head back to Galahad Fortress. The party meets Mumkhar again at the Heavy Machine Depot in Sword Valley, accompanied with eight Mass-Produced Faces. The copies and Mumkhar himself are outfitted with special weapons that can fatally poison any being from Bionis. Even with this upgraded equipment, Dunban overpowers Mumkhar, and is about to kill him when Shulk intervenes and talks him down. They agree to let Mumkhar go, but he fires one last shot at the two, which misses and hits the side of Galahad Fortress, shaking loose a sharp spire from the structure which falls and impales Mumkhar inside his Mechon. The force of the impact causes the platform on which the battle took place to break off from the Mechonis' Sword and fall into the Great Sea, with Mumkhar effectively nailed to it, still alive and screaming as he plummets to his death. While exploring the Fallen Arm, the party can find the location Black Wreckage, which is the remains of Mumkhar's Faced Mechon. It is also the location of a Heart-to-Heart between Dunban and Melia named "Eternal Scars", in which Dunban explains who Mumkhar was and how he coveted the hero status Dunban gained through use of the Monado and wanted it for himself. Dunban also explains that, even as he cannot forgive him, he wishes that he found peace at last, showing that he still cares for his old brother-in-arms. At this same Heart-to-Heart Dunban mentions that Mumkhar was originally from another colony that was destroyed long ago. Arts Mumkhar is briefly in the party during the prologue, those are the arts he is able to use during that time. Physical arts *Hell Dive Claw - 3-hit combo and knocks back a target. Status arts *Hell Hound - An AoE ether attack. Volatile aggro increases to targets around Mumkhar. Battles Valak Mountain Stats Arts Drops This enemy has no drops. Sword Valley Stats Arts Drops This enemy has no drops. Category:Hom Category:Faced Mechon Category:Mechon Category:Xenoblade Chronicles enemies Category:Xenoblade Chronicles bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits